


Seduction

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: For this job, Michael and Gavin are the bait. They have a little fun with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles include: "Shameless self-indulgence" and "I literally just wanted them making out in a public place". All yours.

For this job, Michael and Gavin are the bait. 

They're supposed to seduce the guy, distract him, and Geoff and Ryan take it from there. It's a public show this time. 

So, they're in the bench seating running around the sides of the club, Gavin sitting next to Michael but turned so his legs lie over Michael's lap. Michael's arm is around his waist and he's kissing the curve of his neck. Gavin giggles at the tickly feeling of Michael's hair and presses into him. Michael's other hand holds his drink, and he pulls away from Gavin's neck to sip at it as he scans the crowd. 

"You see him?" Gavin asks, idly sipping at his own drink - a bright green cocktail that's a shocking contrast to Michael's dark bitter beer. 

"Not yet." Michael's gun is hidden just under his jacket, in easy reach, and Geoff made sure they used their best weapons for this job. Make sure they look good in the public eye. So Michael's got his heavy shotgun, newly polished, and Gavin's got his flashy golden flare gun. 

They're not wearing anything special, Michael in his trademark leather jacket and Gavin in a button down that, this time, Geoff made sure was a size too small so it stretches over his shoulders and rides up his hips when he stretches. Like he said, seduction. 

Gavin runs a hand through his hair, dishevelling it more than usual, and Michael grins, immediately putting his beer down and reaching over to ruffle Gavin's hair, but Gavin's barely reacted when he smooths it back down, leaning in to kiss Gavin. His fingers dig into the sliver of hip exposed by Gavin's shirt and he brings his other hand down from Gavin's hair to rest on his thigh. 

"Mm, Michael, we should fuck after this," Gavin says, pulling away to look out at the crowd. 

"Definitely," Michael agrees. 

Someone moves in the crowd and then a man in white pushes past a dancing girl, breaking out of the dance floor and into the space between the dance floor and the bench seats. 

"There he is," Gavin says, setting down his cocktail, golden ring clicking against the glass. 

"Mhmm," Michael hums, already pressing his lips to Gavin's jaw. "Go get him, baby." 

Gavin laughs, pushes the sound out so it's loud enough to attract the man's attention. He's not far from them, only a few metres away, and he turns at the sound. Gavin laughs again and the man focuses on them, tilting his head in consideration. 

"He's looking," Gavin whispers, barely moving his lips. Michael hums again and pulls away from his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek as he looks up at the guy, a sly smile stretching his lips. He moves to kiss Gavin's throat, one hand rubbing up Gavin's thigh while the other one slowly drags up the side of his shirt, exposing inch after inch of smooth, tan skin. 

Gavin leans into Michael and catches the guy's eyes, wide and interested as he watches them. 

Oh yeah, they've got his attention. 

Michael starts sucking a hickey into his throat and Gavin exaggerates his quiet moan, letting his mouth fall open slightly as his eyelids flutter. Michael's hand runs up his thigh and over his crotch, giving him a quick squeeze before sliding up the front of his shirt, unbuttoning the first two buttons and splaying his fingers over Gavin's delicate collarbone. 

Gavin would be lying if he said he didn't know what they looked like. He shifts a bit and feels something bump his thigh and a slow smile curls his lips as he rubs his thigh ever so slightly against Michael's erection. Michael's always been a bit of an exhibitionist. 

Michael growls and digs his nails into Gavin's collarbone, an order. Gavin obeys, stills himself. He looks at the guy again and licks his lips, a slow, deliberate swipe that the guy's eyes follow. 

Michael raises his head again then, lips wet with his own spit, and locks eyes with the man. He lifts his hand from Gavin's chest and beckons him over. The guy looks behind him, then back at them, and Michael beckons again, smirking. 

The guy struts over, confident and tall, and he's a metre in front of them when they pull their guns, Michael's hand flying to his jacket and Gavin's to the back of his jeans, where the hilt was hidden by Michael's arm. 

They level the guns at him, cocking them simultaneously, and he stops, holding his hands up. The immediate crowd goes quiet but the rest of the club doesn't notice, music too loud and lighting too low. That's fine. It's public, but it doesn't need to be a major thing. 

"What the fuck?" The guy asks, backing away, but then Geoff and Ryan surge out of the crowd where they've been waiting and they grab him by the arms. 

"What the fuck are you doing?! What is this? Let me go! Let me go!" As he struggles against their hold and then Geoff swings a hard elbow to his forehead and he crumples, dazed but conscious. 

They drag him unceremoniously out the back door and Michael and Gavin rush to put their guns away and escape after them. 

The cold night air hits them as soon as they exit, washing away the sweat and sound of the club, and Michael grabs Gavin's hand, grins at him before running down the alley. 

They see Geoff and Ryan wrestling the guy into the back of a car, and Gavin sloppily salutes Jack, who's waiting behind the wheel of said car and who just rolls his eyes and waves back, smiling. 

Michael gets on the bike opposite the car, Gavin hopping on behind him and gripping Michael's hips. 

The car peels off, racing away into a backstreet but Michael waits, watching Ray clamber down the ladder to the roof. Ray gets on his own bike and spies Michael and Gavin before he starts the engine. 

"Aw, how sweet, you waited for me," he says, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Michael grins and flips him off. 

They take off in different directions, Ray down the alley and Michael down the backstreet. 

Michael whoops as they outrun the cops, wide grin on his face as they speed out of Los Santos. Gavin laughs behind him, fingers flexing on Michael's hips and hair ruffled by the wind. 

Eventually they pull off onto a soft shoulder, gravel crunching under the tyres and cool air blanketing the night around them. They're halfway up Mount Chiliad and they can see all of Los Santos from up here, twinkling lights and tall buildings against a backdrop of dark blue and stars. It's beautiful. 

Gavin dismounts, stumbling a little when he's on two feet, and Michael climbs off behind him.

"'S nice, innit?" Gavin asks, looking out at Los Santos. Michael wraps his arms around his waist and presses up warm behind him from thigh to shoulder. 

"Yeah," he breathes, hooking his chin over Gavin's shoulder. 

They stay there for a few minutes, just gazing out, but then Michael turns to kiss Gavin's neck, soft, slow, dry kisses that make Gavin sigh in his arms and wriggle back a little. Michael chuckles, grinds his hips purposefully into Gavin's ass.

"You still wanna fuck?" Michael asks, voice rough. 

"Not awfully romantic, Michael," Gavin faux-pouts. 

"Sorry - Gavin Free, would you, perchance, like to make sweet love under the stars?" Michael croons into his neck, his breath tickling over Gavin's skin. Gavin giggles, drunk on the high of success and maybe a little of that cocktail, and he tips his head back onto Michael's shoulder. 

"Why, yes, I would," he says. 

Michael spins him and they're kissing, Michael's arms around Gavin's waist and Gavin's hands in Michael's hair. 

Michael backs them up to the bike, running his hands up the front of Gavin's shirt and unbuttoning it, roughly shoving it down his shoulders and down his arms and Gavin unwinds himself from Michael to shrug it off all the way, tossing it onto the handlebars as Michael breaks the kiss. 

He pauses for a moment, running hands down Gavin's sides and raking his eyes over him. 

"Come on, it's not fair, you've got to undress, too," Gavin whines, embarrassed by the attention. 

"I've got another idea," Michael says, grinning wickedly. 

Before long he's got Gavin bent over the seat of the bike, one spit-slicked finger teasing its way into him. He rips open a lube packet - always in Michael's wallet - with his teeth and pours more onto his fingers, quickly working up to two fingers as Gavin begs. 

Then Gavin's whining and bucking back against three fingers, rocking the bike underneath him and Michael stops him with a hand on his back and finger-fucks him properly, forearm flexing with the rough motion as he pumps into Gavin, knuckles rubbing over his prostate and making him keen. 

"Fuck, Gav, so fucking hot, fucking yourself back on my fingers - you're so desperate for it, aren't you? Want my cock, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, god yes, please, yes, please," Gavin babbles, legs shaking. Michael can feel the muscles in his back jump every time he slides over that sweet spot. 

"Fuck, baby, beg so pretty for me, how can I resist?" 

Gavin just moans and Michael stops pinning him down, fumbles one-handed with his own jeans and then he's pushing the fly wide open and he grinds up against Gavin briefly, the fabric of the briefs the only thing between them and Gavin whines again, presses back. 

"Please, Michael, please," he gasps, knuckles white with how hard he's gripping the seat. 

"Shh, baby, I've got you, I've got you," Michael murmurs, freeing himself from the briefs and then he pulls his fingers out, slicking his dick with the leftover lube before tapping the head against Gavin's hole, wet and shining and twitching at the feel of Michael's cock. 

"You ready for me?" 

Gavin nods frantically and Michael steadied him with a hand on his hip before slowly pushing in, thumbing down the head and sliding forward until it pops past the rim. Gavin moans and tenses up under him and Michael pauses, rubs a warm hand up and down Gavin's back until he feels him loosen up around him. 

Michael pushes in another few inches and Gavin groans, pressing his face into the leather of the seat. Michael slides out and in again, working Gavin open on his cock and he hisses as Gavin suddenly tightens up again, whimpering. 

"Gotta relax for me, Gav."

"C-Can't - gotta - gonna - " Gavin chokes and just whines again, hoping maybe that'll explain it. 

"Fuck, you're tight, Gav, and it feels fucking amazing, but I don't wanna hurt you," Michael says, starting to pull out. Gavin's hand shoots behind him and grabs Michael's hip as a stutters out a "no, god, please, no" in a frantic whine and Michael shushes him, pushing back in again until Gavin tightens up too much again. 

"You gotta relax, Gavin." 

"I know, I know, I can't - I - " Gavin gives a hurt whimper and jerks underneath Michael, "I'm gonna come, gonna - 'm so close, please - " and Michael grins, watches the flush creep up Gavin's neck. 

"Aw, is little Gavvy too worked up? Does he need to come so I can fuck him?" And Gavin outright moans at that, twitching his hips back to take another inch and it's so fucking right around Michael, hot and wet in all the best ways and Michael curses, reaches down to tug on Gavin's dick, sweet short strokes that focus mostly on the head, fingers twisting around it wetly and then Gavin comes against the side of the bike, moaning high and shuddering underneath Michael. He goes almost impossibly tighter for a second and then he loosens up like a dream, vice grip gone and Michael sinks all the way in. 

"Yeah, just a little too worked up, huh baby?" He soothes, moving his sticky hand to Gavin's hip. "Think I can fuck another one outta you?" 

Gavin nods and Michael pulls out, slides back in and Gavin goes boneless under him, sighing blissfully as his knees go shaky. 

Michael starts off slow but he builds a rhythm, a steady in-out that gets faster with every punched-out moan Gavin gives him, every whine dragged out from his throat. The sound of lube and the slap of skin on skin is obscene between them and the bike's rocking under Gavin, wheels squeaking in time with Michael's thrusts. He can barely speak through his panting, mostly just Gavin's name and cursing and he's sweating under his jacket as Gavin writhes beneath him, whimpering his name and begging for "harder, faster, Michael, _please_ " and Michael's never heard anything hotter. 

He fumbles down again to wrap a hand around Gavin's cock, dragging his palm across the sensitive head and enjoying the shuddery moan he gets. He fucks in harder, gets the angle that rubs right up against that spot and Gavin crumples against the bike, knees finally giving out as he cries out, coming again all over Michael's hand and the bike, muscles jumping and breath hitching dangerously and Michael keeps stroking his dick until he hears sobbing and whining and fuck, that does him in. He thrusts in harshly and stays there as he comes, flicking his thumb over Gavin's slit to make him clench deliciously around him and Michael groans, doubling over as he fills Gavin. 

Gavin turns his head, panting loudly, and he's crying, tear tracks shining on his cheeks and as Michael catches his breath he reaches up to stroke a thumb over drying tears. 

"Fuck, that good, huh?" He asks, eyes stuck on the wet sheen of Gavin's lower lip. 

"Was good," Gavin confirms, closing his eyes. "Always is."

Michael laughs, a puff of air out of his slack jaw. 

"You're too good to me, baby." 

Gavin 'mm's and Michael takes a moment to relax on top of him, let the extra warmth seep out of him and into the night. 

When Gavin shivers under him Michael pushes himself up, laying a hand on Gavin's naked back as he pulls out with a wet pop. He takes a quick minute to tuck himself back in and zip up his jeans, wet cock be damned. When he looks back up there's come dripping down Gavin's thighs and a weak pulse of arousal shoots through him, some sort of noise coming from the back of his throat. Using two fingers, he scoops the come back in, dragging them up the line down his thighs and lazily pushing it into Gavin's hole. 

"Want me to clean you up?" He asks, ready to fall to his knees and lick his own come out like he's done many times before, but to his surprise, Gavin shakes his head, croaks out a "no". 

Michael shrugs. "Okay then." 

He helps Gavin stand up, supports him while Gavin gets dressed again. Michael buttons up his shirt for him, smooths it out and leans in to kiss him gently, less teeth and more tongue. Gavin responds in kind, melting into Michael as he kisses back, opens up. 

"Mm, I love you," Michael murmurs as he pulls back, running a hand through Gavin's hair. 

"Love you, too," Gavin says with a crooked smile, and he kisses him once more before they separate. 

Michael half-heartedly wipes away the come on the bike, making a face at the tacky residue on his fingers and Gavin laughs, earning himself a glare from Michael. 

"Oh, don't you fucking laugh, boy," he growls, but the twitch of a smile betrays his false anger. 

Gavin smiles wider and Michael comes at him, hands out and Gavin trips over his own feet as he's trying to turn around and Michael catches him tight around the waist and tickles him, fingers dancing over his ribs and up into his armpits. 

"Not laughing now, are you?" He says as Gavin squeals, uselessly slaps at Michael's arms and dissolves into hiccuping giggles. 

"Michael, Michael stop, please, Michael!" He giggles, gasping for breath. 

"Funny, earlier you were begging me _not_  to stop. Something change your mind?" 

"Michael!" 

Gavin squeaks, voice going painfully high, and Michael has mercy on him, ceases the tickling in favour of sliding his arms around Gavin's waist. His chin lands on Gavin's shoulder. 

Gavin laughs quietly and closes his eyes, resting his head against Michael's. He starts shifting uncomfortably after a moment, fidgeting in Michael's grip. 

"What's wrong?" Michael asks, lifting his head to look at Gavin. Gavin opens his eyes, meets Michael's before cutting away to look at the sky. A blush rises on his cheeks. 

"...your come's making my underwear all wet." 

Michael chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to Gavin's cheek. Gavin frowns. 

"Aw, baby, let's get back to the apartment then, get you all cleaned up." 

Gavin nods and kisses Michael again, smiling, and then Michael detaches himself from Gavin. 

They mount the bike again, Gavin pressed up against Michael's back and his hands on Michael's hips. He winces at the unfortunate feeling of come dripping out again, but he ignores it in favour of nosing at the nape of Michael's neck. 

The engine jumps to life underneath him and Michael eases them back onto the empty road, driving back down the mountain and back towards Los Santos. 

**Author's Note:**

> I realise some of it sounds clunky, but I just - I've re-read this so many times it just blurs in front of me, so I'm posting it. I'll go back and fix things later.


End file.
